


First Practice

by JeaWrites



Series: Derby AU [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Childishness, Fun, Jokes, Roller Derby, Sports, Team, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeaWrites/pseuds/JeaWrites
Summary: A short view of how the first practice went!





	First Practice

The first practice was exciting.

When they finally had what Anthony would call a full team, he was ecstatic and rushing to actually get them all on skates, geared up, and ready to go. But, that did take some time as gear was expensive, shipping days weren’t very short, and a few other costs came in like getting someone certified in first aid and CPR so they could actually have a safe practice.

Which is why he was thankful Jaren agreed to come to the first one so Anthony didn’t need to be certified right away.

The team itself had grown sense the first ‘practice’ they had, which was really just them doing exercises off skates and getting the feeling of what a practice would be like- but off skates.

It had gone up from its original five people to now a nice ten. Doubled! That was amazing!

Anthony thought so anyways. And, it seemed better when he learned most of them could skate. 

He watched them do laps around the makeshift track he had fixed up on the skate floor, smiling fondly as Evan skated ahead to show off a trick, turning around and succeeding before falling on his way around again. 

Tyler laughed, Ryan offered a hand up. 

He felt a hand get placed on his shoulder and he glanced over at Brock, who grinned excitedly back. "How are you feeling?" he asked and Anthony smiled wide. "Beyond hyped. You?" He nodded, "The same." 

He blew the whistle and gained attention fast. "Everyone in!" He called, gesturing them over. Then, Brock's confidence shifted as he shuffled weight from foot to foot. He didn't like speaking to groups.

The group flooded together and little jokes were exchanged with some laughs. Anthony was glad they were getting along. 

"Alright, welcome y'all to the first official practice for our team!" He beamed. "A team so gracefully named the Banana Quads because Tyler and Evan made that stupid vote in the group chat- which you all should be added to now!" 

He let them all get out a few nods and then continued. "So, now I think it's a good time to get introduced to each other while we do stretches. We can get into a circle and go through," he suggested. "We can start you off… and Jaren can as well," he said, loud enough for the mentioned male to jump and look over with a quick nod. 

He moved to join Anthony and Brock on the wall, smiling at the group a small bit.

"So, I'm Anthony! I'm the coach and I actually played in derby before this!" He chuckled. "And I own the place," he gestured. Then glanced to Brock, who was fiddling with his hands. "I'm Brock- uhm. You guys can call me Moo," he looked up momentarily, "it was my derby name on my old team. I also played before this, its how I met Anthony."

He could feel the man's eyes on him and he prayed with all his might but he heard it. "Moo snuckel." He stated, voice threatening on a laugh. "Shut up," he grumbled. "Moo snuckel? Like the-" "Shut up!" Brock groaned and laughs came as he blushed. "I'm the assistant coach! Show respect," he whined. 

When they calmed down, Jaren waved. "I'm Jaren, call me Smitty. Not in derby, never was, but I'm the EMT," he chuckled. 

Then it was the actual team's turn. They all went through, dropping little facts while Anthony called out stretches for them to do. Brian stated he didn't want to be here, David told them to bully Brian, Evan talked about being an angel, Tyler said otherwise. The good stuff like that. Though, once it got to Jon, he started stumbling over words. "'m Jonathan- I uh? Luke- well, Ryan- so- uhm," he fidgeted with his hands, sprouting a little gibberish that caught David's ears quickly. "Ah! He's speaking Irish, Bri!" He accused and pointed with a laugh. Jon blinked and then smiled a little. "Yeah! I am!" He laughed and covered his mouth as it hardened when Marcel and Brian both said that was racist.

Then it was time for everyone to get back on the track and let practice commence, again.

It was going smoothly, they got through warmups and were moving on to some of the more complex stuff, working on stops, falls, and then leaning drills. 

Anthony let the group separate themselves into two.

Evan and Jon paired, as well as Luke and Ryan. David went with Brian, reluctantly as he did want to pair with Lui, Marcel and Scotty paired, and finally, Tyler and Lui…

Tyler laughed a bit at the thought. Lui pouted. "Sorry, sorry," he put his hands up defensively, "it's just really funny how tiny you are!"

Lui pursed his lips and nodded. "Uh huh." He looked up at him, smiling sweetly. Brock didn't trust that, spotting it from where he was in the middle of the track. "Lui," he warned and he looked over waving him off before looking up again. "How strong do ya think you are, tall guy?" He asked. "Stonger than you, shorty," he replied.

Brock blew the whistle before anything could happen. He gestured to Anthony who walked over, already yelling to explain the drill. You just had to lean on your partner and shove, try and get them to move. Lui smiled wider. "Hey! Can I shove a little harder sense Tyler is so big?" He asked. 

Anthony glanced to Brock, looking for an answer. He got a small shrug, a hesitant shrug, so he nodded. "Go ahead," he agreed. 

He did a quick example of how to do it with Brock, blew the whistle, and then they were off. Though, activity froze the minute they heard someone fall and saw it was Tyler. Lui stood with his arms crossed. "Call me short again and _ see _ where it gets ya. I warned you," he huffed and Tyler looked at him skeptically as he held his side. "Holy shit," was all he could say. 

Laughter broke loose, Lui got scolded, Jaren made sure Tyler was okay, practice went on. 

By the end of the practice, when everyone was gearing down, they were all talking happily and excitedly. 

Evan had finished packing up his gear quickly and then he was standing with a stretch as he waited for Tyler to finish. He pushed his hair back and smiled as he made eye contact with Jon, who had also finished packing but looked exceptionally drained. He moved to him with a smile. "You did good tonight," he commented, "loved your introduction, you nailed the Irish impersonation." Jon laughed lightly and rolled his eyes. "Fuck off," he looked off and lazily crossed his arms. "I loved it when Tyler immediately contradicted yours," he fired back. 

Brian huffed lightly as he was nudged by David. "C'mon. Admit ye liked it," he chuckled. "Never cause I didn't," he grumbled. "You're such a liar. Ye had fun, ye just don't like to exercise. "He pouted. Brian nodded. "Yeah. Accurate."

They stopped talking when Brock approached. "You did great tonight, both of you," he complimented with a smile. "And, it's really nice to finally meet you, Brian!" He added with a giggle. Brian grew confused. "What d'ya mean finally?" He asked. "This is Brock," David stated, "Lui's roommate Brock. We live down the hall from 'im."

Brian's eyes widened and he let out an 'oh'. "I'm an idiot, sorry! Yes, it's nice to meet ye too!" He agreed quickly, holding his hand out. Brock laughed gently and took his hand. "Yeah!"

Luke and Ryan went back and forth, teasing each other relentlessly and Marcel and Scotty did the same. 

It was war.

Whoever embarrassed whoever first won. 

Luke grinned, for he had a power car. "Come on, Ry. You're my little bunny," he cooed. "Just blush for me."

It was almost immediate and he his his face in his hands. "Fuck off, Luke!" He complained. Marcel and Scotty looked impressed, golf clapping. "Ah yes. Good game," Marcel stated, faking an english accent that got a laugh out of the four.

"Evan! I'm ready to go," Tyler whined. Evan huffed, flipped him off quickly and looked at Jon sheepishly. "See you at the next practice?" He offered. Jon slowly nodded. "Yeah… See ya then!"

Jaren stopped Tyler before they left, just to make sure his side was really okay. After getting it confirmed, he followed them out so he could go to his own car.

Lui picked up his stuff and yawned as he stretched, wiping sweat off his face. "Brock, can we go?" He asked, looking at the brunette. Brock chuckled. "Yeah, go put your stuff in the car and I'll be out," he stated, tossing him the keys. 

Then, he turned to say bye to the two Irishman before going towards Anthony. 

"Are you fine if I go?" He asked and the man nodded happily. "Yeah! Good practice, man, can't wait till the next and see you again!" Brock nodded as well. "Yeah! I'll see you then," he agreed, sharing a quick hug with him before he left after Lui.

Marcel, Scotty, Luke, and Ryan all exchanged phone numbers. They were all actually having a lot of fun in friendly competition and agreed to hanging out at some point outside of Derby. 

Brian and David left soon after Lui and Brock, Jon left with Luke and Ryan. 

As Anthony went around and closed up, he felt a bit of pride. He was already so happy with his team, so excited. He couldn't wait to the next practice. 


End file.
